Do Me
Romanized Title Do me Japanese Title Do me English Title Do me Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1997 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Moraiguse ga tsuiterun jyanai no Daremo karemo ga onedari jyouzu de Tamanya mikaeri wo kitai surun jyanakute Migatte na present de mo nai youna action Do me, do me, sekai de hitotsu no special (kimi no special) Do me, do me butsukete choudai boku ni tekagen wa muyou da baby Itoshii hito yo boku wa kimi no ichiban no fan dakara Charachara mainichi ga tanoshikute Okiniiri no toori wo minna de neriaruite Katappashi kara tabechirakashite Saigo wa nozomi doori ka Mayoeru kohitsuji-chan Do me, do me, sekai ni hitotsu dake no special (kimi no special) Do me, do me, itsuka minna ga shitto suru yo yatte gorannasai yo baby Itoshii hito yo honki dashite kure!! Donna sukima mo nai you na kabe ni mo Kimi dake ni nozokeru ana ga aiteru yo Do me, do me, sekai ni hitotsu no special (kimi no special) Dame, dame tametecha dame yo stress sainou mo tamenaide baby do me, do me kakusanaide yo special (super-special) Yare, yare start shite mireba wakaru kowai no wa atarimae yo I love you, love you nanka attara itsudemo toned yukimashou Kimi ga sugoitte koto boku wa shitteru ze!!! Shite, shite... Japanese もらいぐせがついてるんじゃないの だれもかれもが おねだり上手で たまにゃ見返りを期待するんじゃなくて 身勝手なプレゼントでもないようなアクション Do me, Do me 世界にひとつのスペシャル (君のスペシャル) do me, do me ぶつけてちょうだい ボクに 手かげんは無用だ baby 愛しい人よ 僕は君の一番のファンだから チャラチャラ毎日が楽しくて お気に入りの通りを みんなでねりあるいて かたっぱしから食べちらかして 最後はのぞみ通りか 迷える子羊ちゃん Do me, Do me 世界にひとつのスペシャル (君のスペシャル) do me, do me いつかみんなが嫉妬するよ やってごらんなさいよ baby 愛しい人よ 本気出してくれ!! どんなすき間もないような壁にも 君だけにのぞける穴があいてるよ Do me, Do me 世界にひとつのスペシャル (君のスペシャル) ダメ ダメ ためてちゃだめよストレス 才能もためないで baby do me, do me かくさないでよスペシャル (スーパースペシャル) やれ やれ スタートしてみればわかる こわいのはあたりまえよ アイラブユー ラブユー なんかあったら いつでもとんでゆきましょう 君がスゴイってこと僕は知ってるぜ English It’s like they have a habit of receiving Anybody and everybody is an expert at getting what they want Once in a while, instead of expecting something in return Action that’s nothing like a selfish present Do me, do me, a one-of-a-kind special (you're special) Do me, do me, give me everything you’ve got, no need to hold back baby My darling, because I’m your number one fan Cheeky and sassy, each day is fun Parading down our favorite street with everybody One after another, eating wildly In the end we’re just what we wished A stray sheepling Do me, do me, a one-of-a-kind special (you're special) Do me, do me, someday everybody’ll be jealous of you, why don’t you give it a try baby My darling, show them what you can do!! Even on a wall that seems completely solid There’s a peephole that only you can see through Do me, do me, a one-of-a-kind special (you're special) No, no, don’t hold your stress inside, don’t hold your talent inside either, baby Do me, do me, don’t hide your special (super-special) Well, well, you’ll figure it out when you start, it’s only natural that you’re afraid I love you, love you, if anything happens, I’ll fly to you anytime I know that you’re something amazing!!! Do me, do me...